


morning glory

by kittenjooheony (dimpledprincejoon)



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Bottom Son Hyunwoo | Shownu, Consensual Somnophilia, Fingerfucking, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Somnophilia, Top Shin Hoseok | Wonho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-29 02:18:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15062870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dimpledprincejoon/pseuds/kittenjooheony
Summary: Hoseok asks Hyunwoo if they can try something new. Hyunwoo is more than happy to say yes and try it out.





	morning glory

Hyunwoo can always tell when something is bothering Hoseok.  
  
After being together for so long, that kind of thing becomes obvious without any words, Hyunwoo knows that -- Hoseok knows too, so that's kind of why he's a little...upset about the fact that Hoseok hasn't came to talk to him about what's on his mind. He's always told him that he can talk to him about anything.  
  
And every time, Hoseok replies with, "yeah, I know hyung". So Hyunwoo just automatically thinks he  _is_ going to talk to him about anything. But he often feels like he has to interrogate his boyfriend to find out what's going on in his mind.  
  
He never wants to pressure him into talking, so he gives him the time to feel comfortable with talking, eventually it comes out. However, since the last time Hyunwoo reminded him that they can talk about anything, Hoseok hasn't said anything. They talk about everything else, except whatever's going on in his head.  
  
It's been two weeks.  
  
So tonight, once they both get home from work and are in the living room, eating some takeout food for their dinner, he decides then is a good time to bring it up again because this time Hoseok isn't going to get up and run away or say he's busy, not like a few other times.  
  
"So," Hyunwoo starts, chewing and swallowing the food that's in his mouth. "Do you want to talk about what's been bothering you?"  
  
Hoseok's hand stops halfway to his mouth at the sudden question, then says, "nothing's been bothering me" before he shoves the food in his mouth. And okay, Hyunwoo should respect that Hoseok probably doesn't want to talk about what's going on in his mind and that's why he's pretending nothing is wrong, but he wants him to know that he  _can_ talk to him about anything.  
  
Even if he has to be a little persistent about it.  
  
"Well, it's just... You've been kind of distant lately, I know it's because of something that you're thinking about."  
  
"Everything's fine, hyung."  
  
Hyunwoo purses his lips at him for a moment, then goes back to eating his food, and that's when Hoseok takes his chance to glance at him. Of course Hyunwoo can feel his gaze on him, but he doesn't want to say anything else, he's probably being annoying at this point--  
  
Hoseok sighs, leaning over to set his food container on the coffee table and then turning to face Hyunwoo, bringing his leg up on to the couch to get more comfortable. "Hyung," he says, then clears his throat. "I've been thinking about this for a while, okay, but...do you promise not to make fun of me for it? Or, laugh at me and call me weird?"  
  
"Hoseok--,"  
  
"Do you _promise_?"  
  
Hyunwoo stares at him, then nods. "Yeah, I promise I'm not going to make fun of you or laugh at you, or anything like that."  
  
"Okay," Hoseok mutters, and for a good while, it's just quiet. Hyunwoo wants to say something but he also doesn't want to pressure or rush Hoseok into saying anything because he wants him to take his time and feel comfortable. The silence goes on for so long that he thinks Hoseok has changed his mind and no longer wants to tell him, but then his hands are suddenly being grabbed and Hoseok is staring at him, cheeks flushed but eyes serious.  
  
"I..." He pauses, takes a breath, then continues. "C-can we try something new? In bed?"  
  
"...that's what you were worried about? That's nothing bad, I don't know why you thought I would call you weird," Hyunwoo huffs, "What is it?"  
  
"I want to try...having sex with you w-while you're asleep."  
  
Oh.  
  
Well, that changes things.  
  
Before he can even say anything, Hoseok is continuing. "I mean, it's  _entirely_ up to you, you know that. I wouldn't do anything without your consent, hyung, and I know this is kind of weird and you can laugh if you want, but--,"  
  
"I want to try it," Hyunwoo says softly, and now his face is heating up. He looks away from Hoseok but he can still feel his fucking eyes on him, which isn't helping at all. "W-we can try it, it could be...interesting."  
  
"Hyung, we don't have to if you don't want to."  
  
"N-no, I want to."  
  
It goes silent again, only for a couple of minutes because then Hoseok is gently grabbing Hyunwoo's face and forcing him to look at him. He leans in and kisses him just once. "I need you to say it," he says against his lips. "I need you to give me your consent."  
  
"You have my consent," Hyunwoo whispers, leaning in to kiss him again and when he feels Hoseok smiling against his lips, he can't help but smile back. "I trust you."  


* * *

  
  
Hyunwoo isn't entirely sure what time it is when he wakes up, but he knows it's got to be early in the morning. The sun has barely risen and the birds are just starting to chirp outside of their bedroom window, and he's not entirely sure why he wakes up until he feels soft kisses being pressed to his neck, then his shoulders.  
  
That explains why he woke up. It's not the first time he's woken up to Hoseok kissing his neck and shoulders, he's done it plenty of times, so he doesn't mind.  
  
He lets himself relax against Hoseok, especially when he feels him wrap his arms around his waist, fingers dancing along his stomach so gently -- it kind of tickles, but not in the way that it makes him want to burst into giggles. More in the way that it just makes a shiver run down his spine and try to get away from his fingers.  
  
Any other time he wouldn't mind, but it's just too early for it right now.  
  
"Did you sleep okay?"  
  
"I did," Hoseok says softly, breath tickling the hairs on the back of Hyunwoo's neck. He pulls him a little closer against his body. "Did you?"  
  
Hyunwoo hums his response, still too tired to speak a lot, and Hoseok presses a few more kisses to his neck as if to let him know he understands. "You can go back to sleep," he says. "It's still early, hyung."  
  
"What will you do?"  
  
"Probably go back to sleep, or just... Get up, maybe go for a run."  
  
Hyunwoo nods, though he does want to say something else, it's just that he's already starting to fall back asleep and he can't bring himself to move let alone say anything. It doesn't help that Hoseok starts playing with his hair and pressing a few more kisses to his neck, that's one sure way to get him to sleep, and Hoseok knows that.  
  
Then again, he was up late last night so that could be another reason why he falls asleep quickly a few minutes later. And Hoseok makes sure he's asleep before he gets up and goes to the bathroom because God, he really has to pee. He just didn't want to get up and move because he was too comfortable with Hyunwoo in his arms and keeping him warm. He's not long in the bathroom but when he does come out, he does consider just changing his clothes and going for a run.  
  
The problem is that when he gets back into the bedroom and glances over to Hyunwoo fast asleep on his side, he thinks he looks very comfortable and ends up joining him again. He's careful when he gets back back into the bed and wraps his arms around him again but when Hyunwoo is really tired, it takes a lot to wake him up anyway.  
  
Hoseok buries his face in Hyunwoo's neck, taking in his scent and just relaxing against him. It's nice to be able to get days like this, usually they're both just too busy with work and don't get the chance to spend even longer in bed together. Even if Hyunwoo is going to be sleeping for a while, Hoseok doesn't really mind. He's just glad he's getting sleep, more than he usually does anyway.  
  
He starts pressing kisses to Hyunwoo's neck again, just simply because he  _can_ and he  _wants_ to. But when the other groans and inches back a little in his sleep, clearly trying to get comfortable, he kind of presses against Hoseok's crotch in the process and it doesn't help that Hoseok had been taking in his scent moments before, which sometimes...tends to get him a little worked up.  
  
So having Hyunwoo push back against him like that doesn't exactly help him in this situation.  
  
It doesn't help when he starts to think about the conversation they had just a few days ago about what he had wanted to try out in bed...while Hyunwoo is sleeping. And okay, yeah, he knows he has his full consent and trust, but that doesn't mean he isn't nervous about it. He pretty much asked to fuck his boyfriend _while he's sleeping_. He lifts his head a little and glances at Hyunwoo, checking to see if he's still sleeping, and when he realizes he is, he tightens his hold on him a little.  
  
He pulls him closer against his chest, burying his face into his neck again as he presses against his ass and groans softly. Maybe it isn't the first time he's been pressed against Hyunwoo this close when he's been asleep, but it is the first time he's done this, knowing he has his full permission to take it _further_.  
  
It's just a little hard to wrap his head around it right now.  
  
Hoseok starts pressing more kisses to his neck and working his way to his shoulder, his hand gently stroking his hip. It isn't for long though because he's then moving his hand down to his thigh, simply massaging it. Hyunwoo has sensitive thighs when he's awake so Hoseok often likes just touching them and marking them whenever he has the chance, but when he's sleeping... Well, he can't help but feel like he seems more sensitive there, especially when he slides his fingers up his boxers and Hyunwoo's lips part in a quiet whine, which is just like music to Hoseok's ears.  
  
It also goes straight to his dick that's still pressed against Hyunwoo's ass.  
  
But he can't help himself when he starts to gently grind against his ass, grabbing his thigh a little and pressing his forehead to his shoulder. And even though Hyunwoo is a heavy sleeper, he still tries to stay quiet when it starts to feel  _too_ good and he picks up the pace just a little, tightens his hold on his thigh.  
  
He loves being able to grind against Hyunwoo's ass or even fuck his thighs, it turns him on so much, but that isn't his goal for right now, even though he  _could_ just get off like that and it would be over quicker. But he doesn't really want it to be over quickly, he kind of wants to drag it out.  
  
Not too much. Maybe just until it's too much for him to take anymore and he has to do something about it.  
  
Though, thinking about fucking Hyunwoo while he's sleeping, it leaves Hoseok feeling even more hot and bothered, he knows he has to do something about it now. So he forces himself to stop and pulls away from him, checking again to see if he's still sleeping; of course he is. He leans over a little and presses a quick kiss to his cheek before then rolling over to face his bedside table so he can grab the lube from the drawer.  
  
He's always careful with his movements because even though he knows Hyunwoo is a heavy sleeper, he still doesn't want to risk waking him up. So he's as careful as he can be when he turns back and reaches under the sheets to gently pull down Hyunwoo's boxers. Even if he can't get them down all the way, just halfway is enough for him.  
  
Hyunwoo only shifts a little but still doesn't wake and when Hoseok is so sure of that, he uncaps the lube and coats his fingers with a generous amount, glancing between his fingers and Hyunwoo's face because he still has to be _sure_. Once his fingers are coated with a good amount, he nestles himself against Hyunwoo's back, moving his hand down and at first he just teases his hole with a slicked finger, only for a little while (mostly because  _he's_ too impatient) before slipping it inside of him.  
  
And Hyunwoo whines again.  
  
Honestly, it only gets him more eager for what he's going to do, but he knows he still has to be careful and take his time. He presses kisses to his neck again because he has to do something with his lips, and they always find their way to Hyunwoo's neck. Not that he's complaining, and when he's awake, Hyunwoo never complains either.  
  
He soon slides a second finger alongside the first and his other hand automatically goes to his hip, squeezing gently even though he wants to just squeeze hard enough to leave bruises and have Hyunwoo poke and prod at them. But that might wake him, and Hoseok doesn't want that, not yet. Hyunwoo lets out the softest noises every now and then when Hoseok angles his fingers just right, sometimes it's a moan, other times it's a whine.  
  
His hand slides to the front of Hyunwoo, grasping his cock gently and he can feel it throbbing in his hand. He squeezes his cock a little and Hyunwoo whines out his name quietly. For a second, he thinks he's woken up, but when he glances to his face he sees that he's still asleep and he continues. He presses his fingers in a little deeper, adds a third and fucks him with them gently, carefully -- he's always careful, he has to be.  
  
He makes sure to prepare him slowly but thoroughly even though he wants nothing more than to just fuck him. He doesn't want to hurt him. However, maybe he gets a little more eager when he's sure Hyunwoo is prepared enough and he slides his fingers out of him slowly.  
  
Hoseok doesn't want to take his eyes off him so instead he removes his pajama pants and then blindly searches for the bottle of lube. Once he's got it, he pours some into his hand and gently tosses the bottle to the side before carefully moving back the blankets so he can coat his cock with the lube. He bites down on his lip to stop himself from making any loud noises, he's used to being vocal instead of trying to hold himself back.  
  
Still, he does his best and somehow manages.  
  
Once his cock is slicked up, he positions himself and watches his cock slowly slide inside of Hyunwoo, sheathing his cock completely inside of him, and this time he can't hold back the groan. Though, he does try to muffle it a little by burying his face into Hyunwoo's neck. It's then that he notices Hyunwoo's breathing has picked up a little. But he's still asleep, and that just turns Hoseok on even more because now he's actually fucking him while he's _sleeping_.  
  
Honestly he's only ever thought about being able to do it.  
  
His hand goes to Hyunwoo's thigh, pushing his leg forward a little as he grips it tight and he pulls out halfway before thrusting back into him. He tries to go slow, tries to be gentle because he doesn't want to do anything that will risk waking his boyfriend.  
  
But fuck... It feels  _too good_ for him to just keep going so slow.  
  
He tries, he really fucking does, but he still ends up fucking him just a little harder, a little faster and this time he can't hold back any of his noises. He grunts and moans against his neck, he starts panting when he gets a little more rough, and he isn't aware of Hyunwoo waking up until he hears his name being said.  
  
"M-mornin'," Hoseok says against his skin, pressing a few kisses to his shoulder. "Didn't mean to wake you again."  
  
No, he didn't, Hyunwoo knows he didn't because they've had this talk and he's completely okay with it, but he  _did_ wake up -- barely, and his cock is hard and leaking, but he's oh-so tempted to go back to sleep. His breath jumps a little when Hoseok angles his hips just right and he can't focus on whatever the fuck it is he was just about to say. But he's still so tired, and it's not because Hoseok isn't doing a good job.  
  
God no, it's just that he didn't get to sleep until late and he's been really tired lately and yeah, his boyfriend fucking him while he's half asleep feels _amazing_. But getting more sleep  _sounds_ amazing too.  
  
Hoseok must know, because he slides his hand to Hyunwoo's hip, lips pressing close to his ear. "Still tired, baby?"  
  
"Y-yeah."  
  
"You can-- fuck," he hisses softly when Hyunwoo tightens around him. "Y-you can go back to sleep."  
  
Even though a part of him doesn't actually want to, Hyunwoo still tries to fall asleep. He can feel Hoseok's fingers digging into his skin and he whines quietly at the pain he feels. It feels nice-- feels good, always does, but he's still tired and wants to sleep. He actually dozes off quite a few times but every time Hoseok fucks into him just a little harder, it wakes him up.  
  
He tries to get out a 'please' but his voice is too low and it breaks off halfway. Still, all he gets in response is a kiss to the side of his head and Hoseok's hand moving from his hip to his cock, thumbing at the head. Hoseok is panting softly against his cheek, and something like that shouldn't turn Hyunwoo on so much, but it fucking does.  
  
He's kind of always liked hearing Hoseok during sex, he's always vocal, but being able to  _feel_ him panting against his skin and feel him so close, it just...makes him want more despite how tired he is.  
  
Hyunwoo thinks that the only reason he likes is because he knows he's the only one to get Hoseok like this; chasing his own release, trying to catch his breath between his moans and groans that mix with the bed creaking at every little thrust. And even if he is still tired, there's no way he's getting back to sleep now, especially when Hoseok suddenly grabs his cock a little harder, pulling him a broken moan from him in return.

"Ho-Hoseok," he finally manages to get out, bringing his hand up so he can grab Hoseok's hair, making it easier for him to kiss him when he turns his head a little. They're both just as sloppy and messy as each other, but that's okay because they like it like that. They like it when it's messy. But maybe Hoseok likes it just a little more than Hyunwoo does, so Hyunwoo is more than happy to become a mess for him.

"F-feel so good," Hoseok breathes against his lips, panting into his mouth even though he's barely even kissing him now. He's just got his lips pressed to Hyunwoo's, still fucking him slowly, gentle, with a hand around his cock. His other hand keeps switching between grabbing Hyunwoo's thigh and sliding up his chest to tease his nipples. "Feels really good."

Hyunwoo simply moans in response because that's when Hoseok decides to slide his thumb over his nipple (he's always been sensitive there and Hoseok knows that). But Hoseok is also starting to get more worked up, more eager, now that Hyunwoo isn't asleep.

There's another reason for it, Hyunwoo knows -- Hoseok is getting close to his release. He always gets vocal and quicker when he's close to coming, and if anything, it turns Hyunwoo on more. He pulls away so he can look at his boyfriend, hand still in his hair and the way Hoseok is staring back at him, like he's the most beautiful person in the world, the most perfect, it makes his heart flutter and his entire body heat up more.

"F-fuck," Hoseok hisses, dropping his head momentarily, hair falling in front of his face and of course Hyunwoo is quick to brush it back. They like watching each other during sex, makes it better for them both. Though Hyunwoo notices when Hoseok starts to slow and he whines at him, moving his hand from his hair to his hip instead.

"Dont m-move."

"But--," Hoseok pauses, inhales shakily when Hyunwoo tightens around him, then continues. "Yo-you're tired."

"And I'm _awake_ ," he whines. "Come inside of me, Hoseok, _please_."

Who is Hoseok to deny him when he asks so nicely? Not to mention that it is what he wants too.

So he picks up his pace again, starts fucking him a little faster than before, maybe a little harder too. Because like Hyunwoo said; he's awake now, meaning he can do that. He doesn't hold back as he fucks him, presses kisses to his neck again, his hand loosely around his cock now while Hyunwoo keeps his hand on Hoseok's hip, gripping tight. Though Hoseok soon starts breathing quicker, moaning a little louder and whining against his neck. "God," he gaps, one hand mindlessly making its way to Hyunwoo's throat, just simply resting there and not doing anything else. "O-oh fuck, baby, feel so good-- So s-so good. So pretty, _fuck_!"

Hoseok thrusts into him a few more times before he finally stills, spilling deep inside of him, letting out a guttural groan while Hyunwoo instead moans, high and needy. They stay like that for a moment before Hoseok is suddenly pulling out of him and he wants to so badly tell him to keep fucking him, he'd even beg, but he knows how sensitive he is.

Besides he can't really focus on it much when he feels Hoseok's come sliding down his thighs, then his fingers swiping it up and slowly pressing into him. "G-god yes," he whispers, then whimpers when Hoseok presses the two of his fingers deeper into him. His other hand is still around his cock, though now he's finally jerking him off instead of just holding his cock in his hand.

And Hyunwoo tries to force himself to stay quiet because he loves the sounds of Hoseok fucking him with his fingers, how wet it is mixed with the come and lube, how messy it probably is. Not to mention that Hoseok is pressing kisses up his arm, to his shoulder, and then his neck where he starts biting and sucking so he can leave hickeys. He's big on hickeys, but that's okay because Hyunwoo is too. He always loves it when Hoseok marks him up.

"Don't-- don't stop, p-please," Hyunwoo begs quietly, bucking into Hoseok's hand and then fucking back onto his fingers and it's the best feeling ever. After actually having Hoseok fuck him of course. Hyunwoo is the opposite of Hoseok when he's getting close because instead of being more vocal, he tries to stay quiet, even if he has to bite down on the pillow. Hoseok doesn't stop him because he thinks it's cute, and he likes watching him struggle to stay quiet.

"You've been so good for me," he suddenly says, kissing his way to his ear and whispering into it, "Letting me fuck you while you sleep, you're so good, so perfect for me."

_Praise_.

Hyunwoo loves it. He could probably get off from just being praised alone.

"Are you gonna come for me too? I know you want to, hyung," Hoseok hums, pressing a third finger in and Hyunwoo lets out a choked whine. "C'mon, come for me, hyung. Make a mess of yourself."

As if that's all he needs, Hyunwoo is coming immediately with a soft cry of Hoseok's name, grabbing onto his arm and pressing back against his fingers once more. Hoseok keeps stroking his cock through his orgasm though and when he gets too sensitive, Hyunwoo almost _cries_ , reaching for his hand and getting him to stop.

Hoseok hums, slowly slipping his fingers out of him and maybe he watches his come leaking out of him and on to the bed sheets before he leans over and kisses him, softer than before. He smiles against his lips as soon as he feels Hyunwoo smile first, though tiredly.

"You can't go back to sleep now," Hoseok says against his lips. "You know that, don't you?"

Hyunwoo whines, "Just... I'll go to sleep and you can clean me up."

"Mhm, nice try, hyung. But now that you're awake, we're cleaning up together."

Hyunwoo whines, though still sits up slowly, fixing his boxers before he looks at Hoseok. For a moment, they just stare at each other while Hoseok wipes his hands on his discarded pants. "Thank you," he says, flushed and shy all a sudden, not looking at Hyunwoo. "For... You know, letting me do that."

"O-oh, yeah," Hyunwoo says, now also shy, as he continues to watch his boyfriend. He then leans over and kisses his cheek. "But you know. I... I wouldn't be against it if you ever want to do it again."

"Really?"

Hyunwoo nods, and now that Hoseok has wiped his hands, he gently grabs his face so he can kiss him, a way of thanking him, he supposes. And even though he might have not shown it, he's fucking ecstatic to be able to do it again.

That's okay though because Hyunwoo is too, he definitely enjoyed much much more than he thought he would.

**Author's Note:**

> [nsfw twitter](http://twitter.com/yoonjiinsfw/)
> 
> [twitter](http://twitter.com/runsugamon/)
> 
> [tumblr](http://dimpledkiitten.tumblr.com/)
> 
> [nsfw cc](http://curiouscat.me/kittenjooheony/)


End file.
